Snow Seekers
by Dragonseeker789
Summary: Returning from a humanitarian mission Ratchet and Jazz get lost in a snow blizzard……. And find a poor, lost, very confused Con……….Well, how do you stay warm in a blizzard? Rated M as this is three mechs.....


**Snow Seekers**

A (late) Valentine gift to all TF fans. Especially my good friend Jazzmancometh.

This is a slash story, don't like? Don't read! Please be warned. I will accept no responsibility for turning your mind to the Dark Side!!!!! If you don't like and still read, don't come complain to me. Talk to the large, hungry, complaint eating Dragon over there!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **

The Transformer universe is owned by Hasbro. I don't own them, just borrow them to use and abuse, pat their heads and send them home. I make no money from this story. (I wish!!!) I do own a crowd of party Dragons who would enjoy eating and drinking you out of house, home and castle!!!!

Reference to the Wizard of OZ. Don't own that either.

**Personal Disclaimer:**

Dragon would like to point out that she doesn't condone violence, torture or coercing in any way, shape or form in real life. But these stories are straight out of her warped imagination, so that's okay!!

**Info**

Hypothermia – Severe reaction to prolonged exposure to cold. Symptoms include shivering, loss of coordination, mental confusion – much confusion!!!! Symptoms creep up on sufferer who is not aware of what is happening.

This story refers to things that happened in my stories 'Bets and Consequences Parts 1&2', 'Distractions.' 'Me Time' 'Relaxing the Medic' and 'Never Underestimate a Medic.'

Gear Grip is the Cybertronian equivalent of cramp

Cratered = Drunk. Smashed. Paralytic. Rata**ed. You get the picture?

Rust rash = Transformer love bite/hicky.

Cartoon reference – Who always said you should turn here when he was lost?

Masks and visors are removable in my stories.

I can't do accents; you will have to imagine them. Although I have tried!!!

I have written some none verbal communication. Name and what they are doing. What they mean has an * at the beginning and end.

HUD. Heads Up Display. A holographic map.

****************************

**Snow Seekers**

If it was possible, the blizzard got worse. The Porsche had stopped using his windshield wipers some time ago. It wasn't as if he needed them, sophisticated instrumentation kept him on course. Although, if he was still on the road was debatable.

Static crackled in his audio, becoming a panicking voice.

"Jazz!!! Jazz!! I've lost contact with you. Jazz!! Where are you??"

Jazz transformed and activated his light and sound system, turning slowly. A form solidified out of the snow storm. White ambulance. White snow. Hee!! Ratchet transformed and gripped the other bots arms.

"Jazz!! Thank Primus!! Some of my instruments fritzed. I couldn't track you. I thought I was lost!"

Jazz put his arm around the medic, who was trembling. If it was from cold or panic Jazz wasn't sure.

"Don't worry, we'll walk and keep hold of each other. I'm sure there's a barn around here……….Somewhere around here." He radioed.

They stumbled on through the storm. The wind died somewhat, which just made the snow fall vertically instead of horizontally. Ratchet stopped, face upturned.

"What's the matter?" Jazz queried.

"I thought I saw a light in the sky." Was the puzzled reply.

"Prime wouldn't have sent the Aerialbots out to look for us in this weather, would he? Could it have been Skyfire or Cosmos?" Jazz asked. Ratchet shook his head.

"Bolt wouldn't let them out in this bad a storm. Skyfire doesn't like the snow, he stays in his quarters if he can, and isn't Cosmos helping NASA survey Mars?"

That's when they felt the ground shake.

"Earthquake?" Jazz asked, gripping Ratchet in a tight hug.

"Not in this part of the country. I don't think." Ratchet replied.

The Earth didn't move again. Mystified, the two Autobots moved on. Less than two hundred yards away they found a deep furrow cut into the snow. Something had come down hard. They moved cautiously along it. At the end was a large pile of disturbed snow. They peeped over.

"What in the name of Primus Below is he doing?"

Jazz whispered in Ratchet's audio. The object of this curiosity was lying on his stomach in the snow, moving his arms and legs as if he was trying to swim.

"Fragged if I know. Let's ask him."

Ratchet subspaced his rifle and moved towards the downed mech. Jazz armed himself and followed. As they got closer they could hear.

"Whee! Whee! HA HA HA HA HAHHHAA."

Ratchet nudged a wing tip with his rifle.

"What are you doing Thundercracker?"

The blue seeker turned his head to peer up at his questioner.

"Doing? Doing? I'm making ……. making snow….. Things!!!!…… You know? Snow.. Things!!!" He started giggling, he pointed at Ratchet. "You're a snow bot!!!"

This sent him into almost hysterical laughter as he threw hands full of snow into the air, rolling on the ground. Jazz knelt at the other side of him.

"Is he cratered?"

Ratchet shook his head as he subspaced a diagnostic scanner, running it over the seeker, who now realised that he had an audience of two.

"Hiya……………. Bazz?..........Lazz?................Wazz?"

"Jazz." Said Jazz dryly.

"YES!! That's the one. Spazz!!"

Jazz wondered if whomping him could be classed as a charitable act.

"He's in trouble." Ratchet said, after examining the scanner.

"You're right about that!!" Jazz muttered, grabbing the seekers hand as it tried to slide up his leg.

"You're pretty. Are you a good kisser? Can I have a kiss?"

Thundercracker scrabbled up and made kiss sounds and faces at Jazz.

"Ratchet!!"

"It looks like his thermal regulator has shorted out and the cold is affecting his CPU. It's dampening his core programming."

"As if he's had too much hi-grade?"

Jazz asked, fending off the amorous seekers hands.

Ratchet sniggered. "And removed his inhabitations!!"

"I want a kiss!! Do you kiss as good as the other A'bot? WHOOPS!!" He put his hands over his mouth. "That's a secret." He nodded. "Yup. That's a secret. No tell. We had fun. Heeee. Heee. Lots of fun!!"

He laughed again, rocking backwards and forwards, putting his arms around himself and shivering. Jazz and Ratchet looked at each other in astonishment. Jazz couldn't help himself, he sidled closer.

"Who Thundercracker? Which Autobot is a good kisser?"

Frustratingly, the seeker just shook his head.

"Please TC? Pretty please?" Jazz wheedled.

"Hee. Hee. Hee. Shiny. Shiny. Yellow Shiny" Thundercracker giggled.

"Sunstreaker??" Jazz asked incredulously.

*Nod. Nod* "Now, HE'S a good kisser. He kissed Screamer to shut him up. The other ones okay, but he's better at getting stones out of your Primary Intake Valve."

Both Autobots looked at each other in astonishment. Then Ratchet shrugged. This was the twins they were talking about, and nothing, nothing that those two base created glitch spawn of the Unmaker did, would surprise him any more.

He would however, cheerfully and shamelessly use the information to blackmail them both!!

"Jazz, we need to find shelter now. He's only going to get worse."

Jazz already had hold of the dark hands, they had started wandering again. He pulled the blue seeker to his feet, steadying him as he threatened to fall over once more.

"He can get worse? Come on TC, we're going for a walk."

"Ky Wazz. Jhere we going?" He slurred. "Ish Snow Bot toming coo?"

Ratchet took one arm and draped it around his shoulders.

"Yes Thundercracker, I'm coming too. We're off to find a yellow brick road, cos we not in Kansas anymore."

"Aren't we?" Asked the already confused seeker. "Should've turned right at Alberkirky!!"

**************************************

Jazz was right, there were barns dotted all over the place. They got lucky and found one. (!!!!) In the lee of the building was some respite from the bitter cold wind.

Jazz removed Thundercracker's arm from his shoulder and the seeker sagged against Ratchet, pushing him back into the barn wall, he had to hold the jet around the waist with both arms to keep him upright.

"I'll look around for a way in. Stay here and don't move."

"Like I can!! Hurry up, he weighs a ton………….Several tons actually!!"

Jazz put his hand onto the barn wall; he had vanished before he had taken three steps.

Thundercracker couldn't understand what was happening. He wanted his nice comfy bunk. This white stuff was wet and cold. He was cold. Well, not all of him was cold; some of him was pressed against another body. Why was he pressed against another body? His befuddled CPU came up with a plausible explanation.

He started to nip and lick at the neck his head was rested against. Hands wandering lightly over the suddenly squirming mech who held him.

"What!! No, stop. Don't do THAT!!!" Ratchet said in consternation.

"Hello gorgeous." Thundercracker said, raising his head. "WOW!!! Haven't you got a nice aft!!?"

His hands stroked and caressed the aforementioned aft.

"Hee. Hee. Gi'me a kiss."

He chased the pale face that dodged and hid from him.

"Don't be such a tease."

The head ducked and Thundercracker saw………..Oh!!...... He licked the dark chevron, which produced a strangled squeak from his quarry.

"JAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!. Get back here RIGHT NOW!!!" Ratchet radioed frantically.

Dark hands patted blue shoulders.

"Hey, TC. We have to go."

Jazz in the nick of time!!

"Are we going to a party? Can my friend here come too? He's got." Thundercracker leaned towards Jazz, as if he was going to whisper, and shouted. "Such a nice aft!!!"

Ratchet scowled at Jazz. One snicker, just one and the Porsche would be a Pinto!! Luckily Jazz turned away so that his grin was hidden. He lead them around the corner of the barn to the doors, he opened them just enough for Ratchet to get the seeker inside and entered himself closing the door thankfully.

****************************************************

The barn was half full of bales of hay. Ratchet helped the jet sit down; he had lapsed into silence again, crimson optics dimming and flickering.

Ratchet fiddled with the catches on the blue arms, removing the cannons and passing them to Jazz who placed them out of reach. Jazz knelt opposite Ratchet.

"Can you fix him?"

"Once he warms up and his core processor can reboot, he'll be back to normal. The thermal regulator will have to be replaced; I haven't got a spare with me. He's lucky he only got scratches and a couple of dents when he came down."

Jazz grinned and subspaced his tartan blanket.

"Good job I've got more of these."

Three more blankets followed. He wrapped two around the shivering seeker, passed one to Ratchet and put one around his own shoulders.

Once out of the freezing wind, Thundercracker's self repair system could finally reboot his core processor. He put his head in his hands.

"OHH!! My aching CPU!!! What happened? Where am I? Where are my guns? OH!!!!"

Thundercracker's optics flitted worriedly from Jazz to Ratchet and back.

"Take it easy, no need to get excited." Jazz showed his empty hands in a peace gesture.

"Your thermal regulator shorted out. Shoddy maintenance if you ask me!! And you can tell that smelt-welder Hook I said so." Added Ratchet.

"Oh Primus!!"

Thundercracker said faintly, looking at the medic with horror and embarrassment on his face as memory returned.

"Did I ………………………. grope you?"

"HUMMMMMMMMM. I guess you weren't fully in control of yourself." Ratchet still gave him the evil optic.

"Sorry. What in the Pit are these?" He asked, looking at the blankets.

"Blankets. Very useful things." Jazz replied. Ratchet sniggered.

"What are you two doing out in this weather?" Thundercracker asked.

"Errand of mercy." Ratchet told him.

******************************************

The medic had been contacted by one of the doctors at the local children's hospital. They had a desperately ill baby who needed an operation in a specialist hospital over one hundred miles away.

They couldn't use air transport and the bad weather made a road trip treacherous. Ratchet's specialised life support system was the only chance they had. Would he help?

First Aid had volunteered but Ratchet overruled him. Prime had refused to let him go alone after his recent run in with Megatron and had wanted to send the twins along as bodyguards. Unfortunately, their low slung alt forms were next to useless in the snowy conditions. Jazz had volunteered.

At the hospital, both bots had stared fascinated at the tiny baby. The little girl's parents had travelled with Jazz. They were both so grateful to the Autobots for their help. The journey had been uneventful and the two had started for home.

"What do think the little one's chances are Ratchet? I've never seen such a tiny little sparklet."

"Don't know Jazz. She is in the hands of the doctors now. May Primus guide their hands."

They had been three quarters of the way home when the blizzard had descended.

***************************

The wind picked up, shaking the barn. Subconsciously, the three of them moved closer together.

"Here. These are a bit tasteless, but they will help keep our energy levels up."

Ratchet subspaced three emergency Energon packs. They drank them quickly. Thundercracker felt his temperature rise slightly as the Energon gave his systems a boost.

"What or who sent you out into the storm?" Jazz asked.

"No one. I was just having a fly around, stretching my wings." Thundercracker replied nonchalantly.

He had been on his way to pick up Ravage, who'd been scouting a power plant for Megatron but he wasn't going to admit that to them, when things had gone…………... dreamlike and fuzzy!! He hoped the Decepicat had found himself a good place to wait out the bad weather.

The barn shook again, as the wind screamed like an angry living creature, determined to get at the three mech's huddled inside.

"I'm cold."

Thundercracker said in a quiet voice. He had started shivering again. Ratchet checked his scanner.

"The temperature is falling in here. We need to keep him warm."

Jazz's grin turned slightly feral.

"I know how to raise his temperature a little."

He purred, leaning towards the jet, who obligingly raised his head to look.

"UUUMMMPH!!"

Jazz moved back slightly.

"You did ask me for a kiss, didn't you?"

Optics wide with surprise, the dark head nodded. Jazz closed the distance between them again. This time Thundercracker kissed back.

Ratchet watched with amusement, he checked the scanner. Yup, that raised his temperature alright. His optics widened as the dark hand closest to him moved to glide up his arm, to his shoulder and around the back of his neck, fingers stroking gently, as the other hand pulled Jazz closer.

Thundercracker wasn't as stupid as a lot of mech's thought. He knew that without the help the two Autobots had given him, he would have been in very serious trouble. Look at what had happened to Skyfire!!

Being ……. nice………. back to them wasn't exactly wrong, now was it? He doubted they would throw him back out into the storm, but it paid to be cautious.

'I can always class this as doing what I have to do to survive.' He thought to himself. Not that it would be too unpleasant. Jazz was a really good kisser; one hand was now stroking Thundercracker's cockpit, the other rubbed lightly at the junction of wing and body. 'He's sweet. I wonder what the grouch tastes like?'

Thundercracker broke the kiss gently, his grin matched Jazz's as he turned to Ratchet, his hand pulling the pale helm closer. As their lips met, Thundercracker thought that the medic was going to pull away, then he leaned into the kiss. HUMMMMM He tasted sweet as well, and surprisingly, was as good a kisser as Jazz.

As they broke the kiss, Thundercracker looked back at Jazz and stared in surprise. Jazz had removed his visor and was tucking it into subspace. The two Autobots looked at each other, Thundercracker watched, he was sure they weren't 'chattering' on a private link. The communication was none verbal.

Jazz: One optic ridge rose. *HUUMMM!!*

Ratchet: Scowl. *What?*

Jazz: Side nod of the head. *Kissed him'*

Ratchet: Deeper scowl. *So!! It was only a kiss.*

Jazz: Grin. *And?*

Ratchet: One optic squinting. *And what?*

Jazz: Grin turning into a leer. *More?*

Ratchet: Thoughtful look. *Don't know.* Snigger. Grin. *Medical Emergency!! I can live with that.*

They grinned at each other, Jazz put his hand to Ratchet's face, fingers running down his cheek to his chin, pulling him forwards into a kiss, that deepened as Ratchet's hand rose to fondle one of Jazz's helm projections causing him to give a low moan of delight.

Thundercracker watched, slightly perplexed. Was this just part of the dreamlike state he had been in? If not, the night was beginning to look…………………….. both interesting and promising!! And they hadn't said that he couldn't join in. He rose to his knees.

He put his lips to Ratchets neck and began to suck gently at the softer metallic skin, feeling sensor nodes that could be teased with his glossa, the hand closest running around the pale back to slide into armour and stroke delicate internals. The other hand went to Jazz's free helm projection.

Both Autobots made happy little sounds. Jazz's hand fondled the air intake on Thundercracker's chest, rising to trace the cowling on his shoulder and stroke his neck. Ratchet's fingers rubbed the leading edge of his wing, micro sensors keening to activate pleasure nodes.

Thundercracker whimpered as euphoric waves of pleasure flashed through his neural net. The vibrations exciting Ratchet's net as he did the same to Jazz.

Jazz felt his neural net erupt so fast he saw stars behind his off line optics. He had enjoyed relaxing Ratchet that night in med bay; this was one of the reasons why. He wondered if there was some way he could tempt the medic into joining Prowl and himself sometime. Not that Wheeljack would be unwelcome either.

Ratchet tipped his head back with a moan as Thundercracker's fingers found a particularly sensitive spot in his hip. Jazz chuckled and nipped at the other side of the exposed throat.

"Does your servo net need realigning again?" He murmured.

"Nooooo. Jack takes care of that now. Hee Hee. He quite enjoys doing it, and having it reciprocated." Ratchet was thoroughly enjoying the attention of the other two mech's.

Jazz chuckled into his neck.

"Maybe I'll come and help him one night. Or you can let Prowl and I do it for you if he's away."

Ratchet's CPU nearly fell over!!!

"Sounds like a really good offer." Thundercracker said licking up his neck to his audio. 'Wonder if I can get an invite?' He thought.

Ratchet pulled Jazz's head up with a horn.

"Are you slaggin serious?" He asked. Optics wide in astonishment.

Jazz smirked and pushed. With a yelp Ratchet fell backwards, Thundercracker fell onto him and Jazz gleefully followed. Sprawled half across the medic, face by his waist, Jazz licked at the Autobot emblem as he replied.

"Of course. I wouldn't offer an invitation I didn't mean. I'm sure that Prowl wouldn't mind either way."

"OOHHHHHHH!" Ratchet moaned.

Thundercracker wasn't sure if that was confirmation of the offer or just enjoyment of Jazz's glossa. Lying against Ratchet's chest, Thundercracker realised that it was getting warmer as his engine note deepened and warmth, was just what the medic ordered.

A warm Autobot or two to cuddle would offset a broken thermal regulator nicely.

He raised his head; Ratchet's optics were darkening as his neural net pulsed with arousal, drawing in cycles of air to help cool him down.

Thundercracker smirked, thinking... 'Let's see if I can rev his engine a little more.' He kissed up Ratchet's face to the chevron on his brow; bringing one hand up to fondle it, chewing and licking gently up the other side.

The pale body beneath him arched and wriggled, giving out inarticulate little moans and whimpers of pleasure. Ratchet's hand stroked his side and hip, flickering relays to register pleasure.

Jazz watched. He moved up both bodies, Prowl had told him that Starscream had extremely sensitive air pressure nodes embedded into the edge of his wings. Thundercracker was an F-15 too and should have the same nodes………….. just around …………… here!!

Thundercracker's wings quivered convulsively as Jazz's mouth sucked at an air pressure node, glossa teasing it as low frequency sound from the stroking black hand deliciously disorientated the sensor web in his wings.

Jet turbines whining, whirling at breakneck speed as he gripped Jazz with his free hand, channelling ultrasonic frequencies into the black and white body.

As the two frequencies harmonised, Jazz slid his fingers into Ratchet's hip. The oscillations flowed through his neural net and back into Thundercracker. Ratchet's hand stroked the amber cockpit overexciting sensors; his other hand languidly stroking Jazz's hip and aft.

Relays flickered and switched power faster and faster along heating cables and neural pathways. Static discharge crackling around metallic bodies, as electromagnetic fields met, melded and twisted together in a dance of passion.

Heat sensors registered the climbing temperature spikes within the three mech's and flashed frantic warning messages, causing automatic systems to increase their air cycles, taking gasps of the frigid atmosphere, venting plumes of hot air that seemed to hang in crystalline clouds around them.

Jazz transferred his mouth from Thundercracker's wing to Ratchet's mouth, kissing him passionately; glossa's almost fighting each other for supremacy. Thundercracker moved his head to lick and nuzzle at Jazz's helm projection.

High whine of turbine punctuated deeper engine growl as Porsche note synchronized.

Jazz felt his body tremble at the approaching sensory overload. His hands gripped convulsively at his partners, he increased the sound frequencies and raising his head, cried out ecstatically as the energy spike hit him, hearing answering cries as the other two rode the sensory climax overload wave with him.

The three of them lay gasping and venting steam.

"Mky. M'mech's!!" Jazz's accent had grown more pronounced and was deeply husky.

Weak nods were his answer.

Ratchet settled himself into the hay on the barn floor: he could do the self recriminations when he came back on line. He powered down his optics and offlined. Thundercracker wriggled a little, until his head rested comfortably on Ratchet's shoulder and made sure to hug his warm Autobot close!!

Jazz reached for the discarded blankets and flicked them over the seeker, snuggling into the blue back and pulled the blankets across a little. Peaceful engine purrs were undisturbed by the wind howls from outside.

******************************

Ratchet came back on line to find bright blue optics regarding him intently. He raised a sleepy optical ridge at the Porsche. Jazz lifted a hand, tracing Ratchet's face with sensitive fingertips.

"I meant what I said last night. You would be more than welcome to join Prowl and I, both you and Jack. It could be…………. fun!!!"

Ratchet smiled. It might be intriguing to indulge in Jazz's idea of fun!! It would be something to discuss with Jack when they returned to the Ark. He subspaced a med scanner and waved it over the still offline seeker on his chest, scrutinising the results.

"He okay?" Asked Jazz.

"HUMM. Should be. The temperature has gone up a bit in here, and it sounds as if the storm has blown it's self out."

Jazz took the scanner off Ratchet and subspaced it, putting the palm of his hand to Ratchet's and gently entwined their fingers. He bent down to the pinned medic, grinning roguishly.

"What are we going to do until he wakes up? Hee. Hee. Bottom Bot!!" He asked. Ratchet snorted dismissively.

Jazz began to use his lips to explore Ratchet's face, around the rim of his helm, across the sculptured cheekridges, the straight silver olfactory sensor, nipping the end lightly, eliciting a chuckle, along the jaw line to his mouth. A slow, lazy intoxicating kiss.

Ratchet's engine began to growl, sending vibrations in the blue seeker.

Someone was leaning on his wing!! Slowly, one ruby optic flickered on. HUU?? What was going on? Oh!! That was going on!!

Thundercracker watched the two Autobots; both had offlined their optics as they enjoyed the kiss. The seeker could feel Ratchet's other hand pressed against his cockpit. Well, he hadn't been told no. He rolled slightly and pulled the red hand up to his face.

Ratchet was so lost in the kiss that this wasn't registered for a moment or two, until the delicate and ultra sensitive pressure sensors pads in his fingers blazed extremely pleasurable sensations to his CPU. Ratchet moaned into Jazz's mouth, Jazz powered up his optics and turned his head slightly.

Thundercracker was stroking the captive fingers with his glossa. He could feel the warmth flooding from Ratchet's now racing engine. Sudden pain flashed from the wing Jazz was leaning on.

"OH!! OUCH!! Scrap! Slag! Frag it to the Pit!!! Get off my wing!!! OWWWWWW!!!!"

Startled, Jazz rolled away, enabling the seeker to kneel up, rubbing frantically at his wing.

"What??" Both Autobots exclaimed sitting up.

"Gear Grip in my wing!!"

Both Autobots giggled good naturedly.

"Ouch!! Painful!!" Jazz said, subspacing Ratchet's med scanner and passing it over. Ratchet shuffled over to the seeker.

"Keep still!! Let me see. AH!!! There we go."

The scanner hummed and Thundercracker felt immense relieve as the spazaming relays eased. Hook would have just laughed at him and done nothing.

Jazz was still chortling. "It's a good job ol' Ratch don't charge for his services!! You'd be running up one Pit of a bill!!"

Straightening up, medic and seeker exchanged a look………….Then a smirk. As Ratchet moved out of the way, Thundercracker launched himself at the Porsche. Jazz went backwards with a squawk of surprise. Ratchet followed, helping pin the black and white body to the floor.

"HA!! Smart aft: let's see how you like being bottom bot!!" Ratchet crowed.

Jazz laughed, settling himself comfortably into the straw. "Oh I don't mind!! I'm versatile!!"

Thundercracker turned to Ratchet, face plate serious.

"Perhaps he's right. I should pay my repair bill!! Will this do as a first instalment?" He leaned across the prostrate Porsche and put his lips gently to Ratchet's, lips teasing the medic's into a deep kiss.

Jazz, huge smirk on his face watched………………. and watched………………and watched.

"Hey!! Neglected Porsche here!!"

He wriggled, his hands trapped by the other two mech's, who were studiously ignoring him.

"No fair!! I want to play!!! Pleeeeesssssssssssssssee!!!"

Thundercracker could feel Ratchet's lips tweak into a grin. They both continued to ignore the protesting Porsche. Jazz kicked his feet uselessly, he couldn't even raise the top half of his body to reach any part of the others to kiss, or bite!!!

"Okay!! Fine!! Ignore me. I don't care!! I'm going to sulk!!" Jazz muttered, pushing out his lower lip.

Ratchet couldn't stop the giggles any longer, neither could Thundercracker.

"Whinge, whinge, whinge. Is it any wonder that I want to weld mouths shut?" Ratchet asked Thundercracker, mock seriously.

"You could always try this method of shutting him up." Thundercracker said, leering down at Jazz. He moved to kiss the Porsche. Jazz was having none of it. He moved his head from side to side.

"No. No. Don't want to now!! Won't. No. No. No." But he had a grin on his face.

Thundercracker shrugged and turned back to Ratchet. Jazz relented, quickly!!

"But if you insist!!" He flickered his optics on and off quickly, the Transformer equivalent of fluttering his eyelashes.

Thundercracker moved slightly to enable his hand to catch hold of Jazz's from between their bodies, he moved the hand above Jazz's head, pinning it there with his own. Allowing his greater weight to hold the saboteur immobile.

"OH!! Yes. I must insist in the strongest possible terms." He purred as he sealed his lips to Jazz's. The kiss wasn't overtly aggressive but forceful. Jazz returned it ardently, apparently unconcerned about being restrained by the seeker.

Ratchet grinned, not to be left out; he sucked at sensors in Jazz's neck, wondered briefly about giving him a good old fashioned rust rash. It would show up so well on his dark throat. He chuckled, feeling Jazz shudder as the vibrations travelled across his skin. Maybe not, Prowl might not like it.

Thundercracker trembled as Jazz allowed low frequency sound to flow from his palm into the seekers, he reached for Ratchet with his other hand, it glided across slick glossy armour, down, down………He felt Ratchet jump slightly as he reached his target. He hadn't been kidding about that aft!!

Ratchet retaliated by running a finger along the air flow flaps on his wing, relays clicked and flashed pleasure, heating rapidly. His other hand caught Jazz's and pinned it above his head, mirroring Thundercracker. Jazz's electromagnetic field jumped and pulsed at being held so helplessly, body defenceless at the hands of the others.

Thundercracker mouthed down to Jazz's neck, the Porsche tipped his head back offering his throat like a sacrifice to the mouths of the other two. His gasping moans filled the barn. Ratchet's finger's wormed into his body beneath his bumper, stroking and activating sensors intimately. Jazz writhed in rapture.

Engines raced jet turbines that oscillated ultrasonic waves though metallic bodies, harmonising with musical beat. Thundercracker's wings were vibrating so fast he thought they would part company with his fuselage. The sensory overload started with white sparks behind his optics, which spread through his neural net at the speed of light.

He raised his mouth from Jazz's throat with a cry of ecstasy that was echoed by the other two. They lay gasping cool air.

Thundercracker chuckled. "That was worth getting gear grip for."

The others laughed lightly, bodies relaxing.

The Autobots communicator's crackled and static noise gradually became a voice.

"Ark to Jazz and Ratchet. Please respond. Ark to Jazz and Ratchet. Please respond. Ark to Jazz and Ratchet. Please respond."

Jazz chortled. "You'll have to answer Ratch. I'm a bit 'tied up' at the moment!!"

"You should be!!" Ratchet said, giving him the evil optic, but didn't release his hand to allow Jazz any freedom.

"Ratchet to Ark. We hear you Red."

"Ratchet. Report your status and position."

Ratchet couldn't resist it. Grin as big as Jazz's he responded.

"CMO and lying down." The three of them burst into laughter.

"Very funny Ratchet!!! I don't think!!" Red responded. "You know what I mean!! Lying down? Are you functioning correctly?"

"Okay. We found shelter in a barn, no idea where, you will have to GPS us via Skyspy. Yes, we are both functioning, very well" He waggled his optic ridges suggestively at the others, who sniggered.

"I have a message for you from a Doctor Jennings. It was a little garbled and strange. I think he said. 'Hope you are fine?'"

"AH!! No." Said Ratchet. "I think that should be 'Hope's fine.' The sparklet we transported to the hospital. Her name is Hope. That's the best news we could have."

"I have your position now. Do you require evac? I could get Skyfire or Silverbolt to come and pick you up….. HUMMM!! That's strange. Ratchet, I appear to be picking up a Decepticon signal from your vicinity. Do you require back up? Hound and Trailbreaker could be with you in 10 minutes"

Thundercracker tensed slightly, he was unarmed and even though Jazz was still pinned beneath him, there were two of them and if they could hold him until the others got there, he might not be able to get away.

Being hauled back to the Ark in chains wasn't a prospect he relished. Well, depending on who did the hauling!! If he could guarantee it was Jazz, Ratchet and Prowl, he might consider it!! Even with their maniac engineer, as long as he promised not to explode!!

"Perhaps it's a glitch in the system Red. What Decepticon in their right CPU would be out in weather like this? How far are we from the highway and is it clear?" Jazz asked, grinning up at Thundercracker, who quirked an optic ridge at him.

"Checking, hold on……………………… The highway is clear, snowploughs have been working since the storm abated, you are…………. Just over a mile from it. Head South East from your position. Downloading HUD map for you to follow."

Red's voice was accompanied by clicks as the promised downloads arrived.

"What!!" Laughed Jazz. "No dotted line to follow?"

"Make your own Jazz!!" Was Red's dry reply.

"We will be leaving shortly Red. See you when we get back to the Ark." Ratchet said, breaking of communications.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Thundercracker asked curiously.

"None of his business!!" Ratchet replied tartly. "It is our duty to help a fellow Cybertronian in distress."

"It's only in dat dress we worry about!!" Jazz laughed at his own joke.

"Shall I shut him up again?" Thundercracker asked, shaking his head. That was defiantly a Skywarp joke.

"NO!!" Said Ratchet.

"Yes please." Said Jazz. Huge grin on his face.

"And when Red sends a search party looking for us and finds him?" Nodding his head towards Thundercracker.

Jazz's face fell. "Sorry dude!!" He looked regretfully at the seeker. "Maybe some other time?"

Thundercracker reluctantly removed his hands from the Autobots. "You never know!!"

Ratchet sat up and consulted his med scanner.

"You should be okay for now, unless another storm blows up. Go straight to med bay when you get back and give that second rate maintenance droid grief, that malfunction should have shown up in routine maintenance."

Thundercracker nudged Jazz. "You would never guess he doesn't like Hook would you?" Jazz sniggered.

Ratchet scowled at him as they all stood and shook the straw from their bodies. Jazz had to remove some wisps from behind Ratchet's chevron, and they both checked Thundercracker's jet intakes and helped him reattach his arm cannons. Jazz stored his blankets away in subspace.

Leaving the barn, the world was as dazzlingly white as Ratchet's armour, the sky as blue as an Autobots optics. Jazz reaffixed his visor.

"Hey TC. What were you doing last night when we found you?" He asked the seeker.

Puzzled, the blue jet had to think. Then he looked somewhat sheepish.

"Hee Hee. This!!"

He fell onto his back in the snow, arms at right angles to his body. He moved them up and down slightly, moving his legs side to side. Then, he floated up on antigraves. He gestured at the outline in the snow.

"Snow Seekers!!"

Jazz and Ratchet erupted into laughter, looked at each other and fell backward themselves.

High above, a lone crow flew through the clear cold air; it was the only living thing that saw three giant robots making Snow Seekers in the crisp, freshly fallen snow.

**End Info**

I hope you have enjoyed the story. I feel cold just thinking about it!!

Yes, Thundercracker will get back to the Nemesis safe and sound; he will have a 'discussion' with Hook on shoddy maintenance!!!

Yes, Ravage found himself a nice cosy place to stay. A little old lady invited him in and let him sleep by her fire; he declined the saucer of milk!!!

Yes, Hope will be just fine. I couldn't think of anything else that would have Ratchet out in bad weather!!

Jazz and Ratchet finally got back to the Ark. Cold and wet but happy.

Will Jazz go and help Wheeljack some night? Will Ratchet visit Jazz and Prowl, with or without Jack? I will have to see what my plot bunnies come up with. *Looks at Bunnies* They are in a shifty huddle as I type!!!!!

Dragon

XXXXX


End file.
